ONE MINUTE MELEE: Genbu vs Terrakion
Genbu VS Terrakion is Ahomeschoolingroudon's 6th One Minute Melee of his Fourth Season. Putting Genbu from YuYu Hakusho against Terrakion from Pokémon Description Battle of the two golems, will the legendary Pokémon have what it takes to best the Saint Beast? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE MINUTE MELEE! Fight Maze Castle They say by legend that whoever enters the Maze Castle never see themselves wandering back out, and that may or may not have turned out to be the case for a Legendary Pokémon who was scavenging around before entering the castle, without too much difficulty. This Pokémon was none other than Terrakion Terrakion had miraculously been unable to set off the traps that were inside the Maze Castle, partially because it had already been infiltrated, so it just continued scavenging the vicinity. That is until it heard a growl coming from one of the rooms, then slight laughter. “That door there, please, take it..” said a booming voice coming from that room, Terrakion bursted the door into pieces before entering. A shadow was in the dark room before it revealed itself to be the golem and Saint Beast, Genbu. “I am Genbu of the Four Saint Beasts, do you have any requests before you die!?” Genbu exclaimed before slamming his tail down on the ground, creating a miniature crater. Terrakion then prepared himself for a fight, he knew this was gonna be a tough one to win. Be tough or be dead! FIGHT! Terrakion immediately lunged at Genbu, before becoming invisible to Genbu’s sight, however this was due to Quick Attack as Terrakion struck Genbu in mere seconds. Genbu skidded back before merging himself with the stone around the arena, with his tail rising from the ground. Genbu’s tail rushed at Terrakion, but it managed to block the attack with Quick Guard, before rising his fighting spirit with Swords Dance “There’s nowhere to run!” Genbu exclaimed, before he lunged out from the ceiling, now having left the surrounding of stone, but Terrakion came prepared. Terrakion jumped up after him before kicking Genbu twice with Double Kick, Genbu yelled in agony before his body was ripped in two. Genbu’s two halves dropped, as did Terrakion barely hurt from the encounter, not as much as a scratch. However a laugh came from Genbu’s two halves, as he began to regenerate with his two halves coming right back together. “You can disassemble me all you like I’ll keep coming back everytime, in fact it makes for a very nice attack!” Genbu exclaimed before he began to launch his individual pieces of his body at Terrakion, using the Exploding Boulder Bomb. Terrakion quickly used Rock Slide to try and destroy the pieces, but they all just came back together quickly. “Let’s end this, how would you like to be stoned to death?” Genbu asked tauntingly before he fired his body parts as projectiles a second time. Terrakion noticed one of the projectiles was glowing, displaying an energy signal. Terrakion quickly decided to use it’s long horn to pull off Sacred Sword on the projectile, which was Genbu’s heart. “What!?” Genbu exclaimed before he roared and exploded into a mess of ashes. K.O! This melee’s winner is.. Terrakion! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees